


The Hippie Cult [Podfic]

by chrome_dome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, im a n00b to doing podfics so sorry if this is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrome_dome/pseuds/chrome_dome
Summary: A podfic version of The Hippie Cult by Marfacat!
Relationships: Starscream/Steve the Vehicon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Starscream Goes to Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hippie Cult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395201) by [Marfacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfacat/pseuds/Marfacat). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/bajabastard/ch1-hippie-cult/s-Hk6Tb) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Hippie Cult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395201/chapters/48375319)

 **Author:** [Marfacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfacat/pseuds/Marfacat)

 **Length:** This chapter is 2:31

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/bajabastard/ch1-hippie-cult/s-Hk6Tb) | [m4b](M4B%20URL)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to Shmaylor for their [podfic tutorial.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656948) i would have been totally lost without it. 
> 
> as always, comments, constructive criticism, feedback, and scraps of half-remembered dreams are all welcome!
> 
> thanks for listening


	2. Starscream Makes Art

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/bajabastard/ch2-hippie-cult/s-KHenl) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Hippie Cult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395201/chapters/48375319)

 **Author:** [Marfacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfacat/pseuds/Marfacat)

 **Length:** This chapter is 3:20

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/bajabastard/ch2-hippie-cult/s-KHenl) | [m4b](M4B%20URL)  
_(right click to save-as)_


	3. Starscream Gets Ideas

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/bajabastard/ch3-hippie-cult/s-TCA8m) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Hippie Cult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395201/chapters/48375319)

**Author:** [Marfacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfacat/pseuds/Marfacat)

**Length:** This chapter is 4:26

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/bajabastard/ch3-hippie-cult/s-TCA8m) | [m4b](M4B%20URL)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'm gonna try to do 1-3 chapters a day
> 
> thanks for listening


End file.
